Strallilium of Divine Genesis
|image=Strallilium.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Strallilium of Divine Genesis |english tv=Sinuousness of the Akashic Plane |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Asu Rashoujin, Namino Majikina, Sun Wukong (SahaTo), Ukyo Hara, Garyo Kanakura, Eligos, Geryon, Orias |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Overview The Strallilium are the radials of etheric chakra which are designed to penetrate the subsuvial membrane of an ensouled being and infuse the corporeal body of that soul's matter expression with the codes of divine kinship (and thus service) beyond the tapestry of karmic revolutions. The subsuvial membrane is a contact substance of interface between the etheric and the corpuscles of the blood. They were first discovered by the Sage of Enlightenment, Gaoh Minazuki during his tenure at the Academy of On which was in turn taught by the Chengdu Clan. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Abilities This technique, at a short distance is able to control an opponent’s physical and spiritual forms to include those on the over existential planes, similar to nano muscular control but on a far more advanced level and exert their complete force of will on them. Microscopic threads composed from etheric energy shoots from the users finger tips or rather any part of their physical being to initiate the technique. Then, the other existential forms will use the Strallilium of Divine Genesis in unison in order to complete the technique. The strength and willpower of the opponent dictates the strength of this technique. It is a technique that can be usurped only by those who have attained complete enlightenment. By this I mean, the Bodhisattva is a Buddhist concept. The literal meaning of Bodhisattva is “being bent of enlightenment”. In essence, a Bodhisattva is perceived in a religious context as a self-enlightened incarnated soul who will one day (in future incarnation mostly likely) achieve ‘complete’ enlightenment. According to my insights the Sage of the Existential Planes, all souls will one day become Bodhisattvas. As far as any being receiving ‘complete’ enlightenment, I question if there is such a thing, since the ALL is constantly re-defining itself throughout the realms of reality. This technique is fast, truly fast, as being able to cover the distance of 10 kilometers within a mere three seconds. This is because the Strallilium do not move on the physical plane, but instead move on the causal, the plane of systematic effects and the other existential planes. This means that even users of the astral plane jutsu to include Asu Rashoujin and even Rinnegan users are to see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. This technique gave the basis for Asu's Pradāśa Seal: Chains of Judecca technique, in which it has the reverse affect of inflicting pain to the spiritual and physical bodies. This technique can be used to forcefully damage the opponents astral form and is also able to pull their astral into the physical world and capture it within the divine Strallilium. However, even with those attributes, if one is unable to properly control their etheric energy escape from this technique will never truly become possible. Although originally invented by the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki, this technique has now passed to all of his students including those that may seem not worthy of its usage. Asu Rashoujin has also passed on the mechanics and developed a far more sinister version, which is capable of inducing suicide amongst weaker opponents to his second-in-command, Garyo Kanakura. This darker version, almost mirrors the original, except it sacrifices range and speed for absolute control, only those of higher caliber can hope to stand a chance against this unique and deadly assault. Ukyo Hara, the Sage of the Physical Plane, also used this technique to gain control of The Primordial Titan. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Taijutsu Category:Offensive Category:Supplementary Category:Defensive